1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thermoplastic molding masses based on styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers and a polyamide based on piperazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lubricants such as butyl stearate, paraffin oil, zinc stearate or polyethylene wax are added to styrene polymers in order to improve the processing properties. German Published Application 29 16 668 relates to thermoplastic molding masses of styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers having, as antistatic agents and processing auxiliaries, oxyethylene oxypropylene block copolymers. As other antistatic agents for acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), molding masses, alkanolamines are suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,915 and alkali carboxylates in combination with alkyl oxide polymers are suggested in British Pat. No. 1,335,685.
The use of the above additives in styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers results in molding means of certain properties. A significantly improved flowability of the styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers is desired. The transparency should be maintained and no other detrimental effects should be incurred such as efflorescence of the additives, discolorations and reduced viscosity.
A purpose of this invention, therefore, was the production of thermoplastic molding masses of styrene-acrylonitrile polymers with high flowability, transparency and coating-free surface wherein the molding masses do not discolor and do not have any reduced mechanical properties.